The Phoenix
by RobotToxic
Summary: Jarred Suucone finally got her wish to become a Pokémon trainer & heads for Unova. But upon arrival, a group called Team Plasma takes great interest in her & try to stop her advancement in the region. Why do they want to stop her so badly? And why is she being called "the Phoenix" by fellow trainer: N? During her journey, strange abilities dawn on her...what exactly is the Phoenix?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! And welcome to "The Phoenix!" ^-^ This is a remake of "Painting Flowers" because...well...it sucked. ^-^'

Anyway, I hope you like this fanfic and if you do, leave a review and fav and follow! Let us begin!

*I don't own any Pokemon characters or places. I only own Jasmine "Jarred" Suucone, Izzy the Pichu, and Jarred's mother.

* * *

_**When dawn strikes on the sixteenth year, **_

_**The Phoenix will come and destroy all you hold dear.**_

_**Beware of the dreadful Phoenix, for it is both your nemesis and your friend.**_

* * *

_"Use Fusion Bolt!"_

_"Dodge it! Counter with Fusion Fire!"_

_A white dragon-like Pokémon was fighting overhead with a black dragon-like one. A blue sphere of electricity shot out of the black Pokémon's mouth and it zoomed towards its opponent. The white dragon barrel rolled away from the attack and conjured up its own: a flaming red fireball that streamed of flame spiraled after it. It hit the black Pokémon head on. The Pokémon made a roar of pain when it crashed onto the dark marble floor. The long dogfight had finally ended. It slowly got back up on its feet, swaying slightly. It was seriously injured._

_The white Pokémon landed and blocked the view of the black Pokémon slightly. "It's over! I don't want to hurt you!"_

_"You idiotic Phoenix...I will not back down from my ideals!" A voice spat. "I don't care what that prophesier told me or what I foresaw! You will be stopped by my hand...and only then, all Pokémon shall be free!"_

_"This is madness!"_

_"Madness?" The voice repeated. There was a long, intense pause until the voice commanded, "My friend, use Fusion Bolt and back it up with Zen Headbutt!"_

_The black Pokémon's eyes narrowed at the white. It roared fiercely and lunged at it, the Fusion Bolt forming at its mouth. The white soared up to the ceiling to dodge its opponent. It caught up to it and released its Fusion Bolt. The attack hit the white dragon, making it make a small cry. It increased in column and intensity when the black dragon slammed it's skull into the white's stomach. It staggered in the air at the hit, glaring at the dragon under its brow. It growled a warning. The black Pokémon returned it. They started to dogfight once again. The black dragon fired another Fusion Bolt for only to get dodged. The Fusion Bolt didn't stop though. It came closer...and closer...and closer until—BOOM!_

_"JARRED!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I shot up to a seating position to the nightmare. Sweat was beading on my forehead and my breath was quick. I struggled to catch my breath and calm myself down, my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to pop out my chest! The morning birds were singing their morning melodies outside as my heart rate finally came down alongside the sweating and my breath returning back to normal. I plopped my face into my hands and smudged my face up into them, dragging it down and making it snap back to place. "My God...what a dream..."

I sighed and swung myself out of bed only to drag myself. I yawned and scratched the back of my head as I gazed at the calendar. I shrugged my shoulders and started to stalk away from it. I suddenly stopped myself and returned to the calendar quickly. Today's date was circled fiercely in red and the number was underlined. There were also arrows pointing at it like there was no tomorrow. I blinked at the calendar. I burst into excitement and whooped as loudly as I could. I ran to my closet and got dressed as fast as I could go. I most definitely set a world record on the fastest time getting dressed (with one time penalty, of course...I put my shirt on wrong-side-out and backwards...). My hat was the last thing to go on. I ran out of my room, grabbing my 'pack in the process. I stopped to yell over my shoulder, "Izzy, come on!"

I felt something climb up my leg and up to my shoulder. "Pichu, Pi~!" Meet my first and only Pokémon: Izzy. She's a small, oddly colored Pichu.

"I know, I'm excited too!" I bolted down the stairs and into the house's kitchen. "Mom, Mom! Guess what day it is!?"

My mom turned away from her stove (she was cooking bacon. I could smell it in my room upstairs) to face me and Izzy. I sad, small smile formed on her lips. "Is it time already?"

I nodded. "Yes. Today, we're starting our journey!"

She sighed. "Okay. Have breakfast before you go to Vermillion City, alright?"

I sat down at the bar and waited for my plate to be set down in front of me. Izzy hopper off of my shoulder and nibbled on her share of the pancakes. "About that, Mom..."

"About what?"

"I...I kinda don't want to journey Johto..."

Mom stopped at cleaning the dishes and spun around to me slowly. "What do you mean by that?" She asked as slowly.

"I-I…uh…want to go to Unova…?"

There was a long, tense silence that filled the house. My teeth became locked as it became longer and started to shrink backwards, getting ready for the yelling. Izzy flopped down her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, getting ready too. Then my mom asked me in a low voice, "What's in Unova?"

I stuttered, "I-I-I don't know! I just have this sudden urge to go there instead of…here."

"Remember what I said? Your journey will be in Johto. End of the conversation."

I groaned and rubbed my temples before I argued, "Mom. I've been waiting for _six years_ to become a Pokémon Trainer. Everyone went on their journey and I was all alone! And when they came back, Gym Leader this! Gym Leader that! _The Pokémon League! _Do you have any idea what it was like to see everyone go on their journey while I stayed home?! It made me so angry…when I turned ten, you made me stay! Why?! Mom, you owe me this to me! Let me and Izzy go to Unova."

My mom stared at me for a short while before she returned to her dishes.

I made an angry snort and came off of my bar stool. I stomped to my mother and said to her, "Do you have any idea what I felt when Gold came back from journey? He got in the freaking Hall of Fame! And I was supposed to go on his journey with him. Now, I barely see him anymore! It's been three years since I saw him last...I don't know where he went." I took a deep breath when my mother didn't show any recognition to my words. In a softer voice, I pleaded, "Please. Mom…let us go to Unova. You owe me that. I-I can't explain why I have this urge to start my journey in a different region but I know that I can't ignore it."

My mom slowly stopped what she was doing and glanced over her shoulder to look at me. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards when Izzy climbed up to my shoulder and gave her a pouty face. My mother let out a long, suppressed sigh. "Alright."

"Mom, I just want to go—wait, what?"

"You can go to Unova."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "R-Really…?"

"Yes, really. Now go before I change my mind."

I covered my mouth with my hands and jog-danced where I was standing. I squeal admitted from behind my hands and I tackle-hugged my mom. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this!"

"I already am…Jarred, be careful okay? Here's some money for the plane. I'll get Professor Elm to call Unova's professor for you so she can get the starters ready and have him drive you to the airport."

I made a curt nod and rushed out of the door and outside.

"Pichu! Pichu!" Izzy chirped.

"I know! I'm excited too." I burst into a sprint for Professor Elm's lab. "Unova, here we come!"

* * *

There is the first chapter, everyone! Next chapter: Unova! Woot, woot! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own any Pokemon characters or places. I only own Jasmine "Jarred" Suucone, Izzy the Pichu, and Jarred's mother.

* * *

I was bouncing up and down in my seat during the flight, watching the cloud swoosh by in the window. The pilot of the plane said over the intercom that we'll be arriving in Unova in about fifteen minutes. I peeled my eyes away from the window to say, "Thanks for taking us to Unova, Professor Elm."

Professor Elm put his magazine down in his lap and smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad you finally get to start your journey. Must've been hard waiting that long."

I snorted a laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it...so when Izzy and I start our journey, who do I send Pokémon to? Like when I run out of room for Pokémon to carry."

"That's up to you, Jarred. But it'll probably be easier if you send them to me so once you're done in Unova, Professor Juniper wouldn't have to send every single Pokémon you've caught to Johto."

"That settles it then. I'll send them to you!" Silence grew between us. I was fiddling with my fingers while the Professor went back to his magazine. It took a good ten minutes for me to ask him and make conversation again, "So...do you know Professor Juniper very well?"

He laughed. "Jarred! All the Pokémon Professors know each other! Just…some are closer than others. Personally, I've only met her a couple times. She's nice and I bet she'll help you in any way possible during your journey."

"Like you will?"

"Yes, like I will. Now, like any other Professor, she's going to give you a choice of three Pokémon that's a fire type, water type, or grass type. And she'll most likely give you a Pokédex and maybe something to hold your gym badges. Do you have your Pokégear?"

I nodded and dug into my pocket, accidently making Izzy jump off of my lap thanks to my squirming. She hopped onto the Professor's lap. I smirked at her and pulled out my Pokégear. "Right here."

"Good. You can contact her with that—"

The intercom beeped over the Professor and the captain's voice announced, "If you look out of your window, you will see Unova. We will be landing in a few moments. Thank you for choosing Poké Airlines for your trip."

My ears shut out the Professor and my face smacked onto the window. I gasped in excitement. Down below was Unova. "Oh my…! Izzy, look! That's Unova." I moved to the side, not taking my eyes off of the land below, so that my furry best friend could see. Suddenly, something flashed in the corner of my eye. I glanced towards the flash and narrowed my eyes. I jumped away from the window when I saw what looked like a bird that was on fire but totally fine.

"Jarred? What's the matter?" Elm's voice snapped me back into the real world. When I fully gave my attention to him, he had a worried look on his face. "You look like you saw a ghost…"

"U-Uh? Oh, I'm fine. Just thought I saw something…must be the Mountain Dew talking." I cleared my throat and kept my eyes on my feet. I felt the plane jerk down and slow down.

The Professor got up from his seat. "Come on, Jarred. We landed! Professor Juniper will meet you outside the airport."

I scrambled out of my seat and put Izzy onto my shoulder before I followed Professor Elm off of the plane and into the airport. As we navigated through it, I asked him, "Hey, Professor? What's a phoenix?"

"A phoenix? It's a mythical bird that is said to be able to set itself on fire. When they're not on fire, their red feathers glow in the sun like flames. They are born from the ashes of its older self. Why do you ask?"

"No reason! Just curious…" I was curious to be honest. I mean, all I knew about phoenixes was that they are on fire and they're birds that don't exist. But I knew what I saw back on the plane: a bird on fire. It looked nothing like fire-type birds like Moltres or Ho-Oh, just a normal Pidgeotto-sized bird. That was on fire. And acting totally normal like it wasn't on fire at all. Just when I saw it, I thought of that dream I had. The guy that, I think, called _me _a phoenix echoed into my head. I shook my head hard. I should stop thinking like this. I was just hyped up on caffeine, that's all. And I'm totally bumped! I mean, this is the land where everything begins for me…

Unova.

"There she is, Jarred! Just like I said. Hello, Professor Juniper!"

I looked up to meet with a woman who indeed looked like a Professor. She smiled at us. "Hello, Professor Elm. Glad to see you again. I believe that you're Jasmi—"

"Jarred, ma'am. My name's Jarred. Jarred Suucone." I stuck out my hand to her. She took it and shook hands with me. I took my hand away and I pointed my thumb at Izzy. "And this is my buddy, Izzy."

"Pichu~!" she chirped.

"Wow, I'm impressed! I haven't seen a Pichu for a long time…" As a joke, Professor Juniper added, "You better be careful with your Pichu. There aren't very many here in Unova."

"Haha…ha…you're funny."

She made a small laugh and motioned her arm to the entrance slash exit of the airport. "Come on, Jarred. Three lucky Pokémon are waiting for you at my lab."

"Okay." I turned to Professor Elm and said, "See you later, Professor."

He nodded and waved goodbye to me. Right before he left, he yelped, "Oh! Almost forgot…" He looked through his bag until he pulled out a large container. He gave it to Professor Juniper. "Here's the thing you asked for."

"Thank you, Professor! This'll help my research a lot."

"You're welcome. Good luck in your journey, Jarred!"

I smiled. "Thanks! Bye, Professor Elm!" I waved as he walked away from me and Professor Juniper.

"He's a nice man…come on, Jarred. Don't want to keep the starters waiting right?"

"No ma'am!" I scurried after her. As I ran out after her, I saw a strange group near the doors that had matching uniforms. White robes with their hoods up and black pants that went into white boots. All of their eyes were on me. I raised an eyebrow at them before I went back to follow the Professor to her jeep.

Huh. I thought I heard one of them say, "It has come."

…What has come?


End file.
